Spot Conlon: 1882 to2009? Characters and Themes
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: These are all the characters in my story, Spot Conlon: 1882 to... 2009?. Also, theme songs for Delia and Spot. DON'T READ this if you havn't read my story. It won't make any sense!
1. Characters

**Ok, so this is ONLY for if you've read some or all of my story, Spot Conlon: 1882 to...2009? So if you have not, I strongly advise NOT reading this because you'll be sorely confused! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing on the chapters, including my BEST FRIEND FOREVER, Danny {{_XxEmiShaexX_}} who also shows up in the story as Danielle!!!! Thanks you guys!**

**{{Some of my AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!: _purengrox, writer24, Newsies Is Love-Loves Mush, jumpfornewsies _and _Hedgi_!!!}}  
**

**Newsies of Brooklyn;**

**Michael (Spot) Conlon: **A tall and skinny boy around 16 years old. He's got semi short dark blond hair with stormy blue eyes. He'd leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and he's always been very proud. He's tough from passed experiences and very cold at times. Deep down, somewhere, he'd got a tiny soft spot that sometimes is seen by very few people. He was born to a poor family and left when he was very young. He found his best friend, Shivah, when he was about eight and they've been inseparable. So far...

**Shane (Shivah) Williams: **A tall and very muscular boy around 16. He'd very slim and has a slender face. He's got medium long gold hair and crystal blue eyes that always express his feelings. He's Brooklyn's second in command and very courageous. He's a hard fighter and an amazing runner. Shane was born to a wealthy family, but during a trip down the river on a boat, it hit another boat and sank, leaving no survivors other than Shane, who was founded by Spot. They are now best of friends... but will Shane's sweetheart break them?

**Joseph (Pick Pocket) Hearth: **The youngest in the Brooklyn Newsies at the moment. He's about eight years old and very tiny. His frame is petite and he doesn't plan on getting any bigger. He's got a cute pale, rounded face with wide brown eyes and curly brown locks that fall to his shoulder. Pick Pocket was born and raised on the streets, his mother and father dying of starvation. A kind old lady took Pick Pocket in and nursed him back to health. He lived with her, but she suddenly died, leaving everything to him. He couldn't take it, being too young, so he gave it to someone else and ran back to streets. Will he fit in as a newsie?

**Tylar (Mouse) McLar: **Another small boy with curly grayish-brown hair and green eyes. He's about 10 and has been a newsie for about three years. He's tiny, but glad of it. It makes him look young with makes him sell more papers. He's got light skin with brown freckles across his cheeks and nose. Mouse was born in a middle class family, but left when his brother beat him up, with out their parents knowledge, and found the newsies the day he left and has been their ever since.

**Harry (Shark/Fangy) Jeffers: **Tallest newsie in Brooklyn at 6 feet. He's slender and has a fairly long crooked nose. His face is pale, thin and half covered by his long pale brown hair that fell to his cheeks in front and passed his shoulders. He's around 15 years of age and has sharp white teeth, earning him his nick names. Him and his brother Brick left home when their parents were unable to feed them. They promised to come back with food, but the next time time they went some, no one was there. He's been a newsie since age 9.

**Garrett (Brick) Jeffers: **Shorter then his brother, but pretty tall to begin with. He's not fat, but not skinny either; around 13 years old. He's built very well and an amazing swimmer. He's usually quiet, but once you see his smiles you can't help but smile back. He's got clear blue eyes and short light brown hair that falls over his forehead and to his neck. His face is a little more angular then his older brother and he's got a brown dot under his right eye. His history is the same as his brothers, although he was very upset when his mother abandoned him. He's very loud and always cracking jokes, although he can be very sour.

**Waine (Blaze/Strawberry) Yale: **He's an averaged height boy at around 5"2. He's pale white and has light freckles all over his face. He's got curly red hair on the top of his head and forest green eyes. His smile will brighten your day and he's an amazing harmonica player. He doesn't remember anything from his passed except for the day his best friend, Brick, found him huddled in an alley, beaten and covered with purple blotches. He's around 14 years old and has been a newsie since he was 12.

**Mathew (Steele) Prate: **He's of average height and has a full face. His got high pale cheek bones and straight black hair. He's got steel gray eyes and a small nose. Steele is usually very silent and not always friendly. He's 15 years old and he's been a newsie since he was ten. Steele never really speaks about his passed, but he was born in California and was brought here by his aunt when his parents passed away and she slowly died after they'd settled in a house in Brooklyn.

**Olly (Muse) Fait: **He's tiny and got light brown hair with golden streaks through out the back. His eyes are pale green and he's lightly tanned. Muse is always loud and tries to crack jokes although they almost always end up being terrible. He's 16 and he's been a newsie since he was 6. Muse was born in Texas but only a few months after his birth his parents were murdered and was put in an orphanage. He was adopted and moved to Brooklyn where he ran away to the newsies.

**Rupart (Thunder) Serth: **A huge guy; average height but slightly rounded. He's got long dirt brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's always been very strong and he's an amazing fighter. He and his brother were left on the streets when their parents left New York and they were soon discovered by the Brooklyn newsies. He's 15 years old and has been a newsie since he was 12. ((People don't know that he and his brother are related because of how different they look))

**Peter (Storm) Serth: **Tiny compared to his older brother, and very skinny. His face is slim and his nose is ultra tiny. He's got hazel colored hair and bright maroon eyes that are always very electric. He's best at selling and rarely ever fights. He and his brother have been together forever and rarely ever leave each others sides. Storm is 14 years old and he'd been a newsie since he was 11. Always very kind, but very rude at the same time.

**Seth (Chance) Othars: **He's of medium height with medium long hair and beady black eyes. He's very sneaky and has always been very lucky. He gave up the life of pampering and cleanliness to be a newsie because he was always being... to full, if you can understand that. He was too pampered and became sick of it and wanted the life of a fighter. He's always betting and always wining. He's best friends with Ace. They were both friends, both as Vick and Seth and then Chance and Ace. He's 16 and was 13 when he arrived as a newsie.

**Vick (Ace) Gerladn: **Ace is the only African American in the Brooklyn Newsies; he's pretty tall, has got very dark skin, short, curly black hair and pale brown eyes. Ace was a servant for the Othar's family, and best friend to Chance. When Chance told him about his idea of leaving, Ace had begged to come along, seeing as he was always being treated poorly by every member at the Othar's house hold, besides Chance. He's 16 and was 13 when he became a newsie.

**Crett (Boxer) Jaimes: **Bulky with large muscles and a very small brain. The Brooklyn Newsie's number one fighter. He's got his pale brown hair cut real short and bright green eyes, that always have an intersting look to them. Boxer was born to large family; in one house lived his mother, father, three brothers, sister, aunt, uncle, and two cousins. He was unable to live with such a big family and once he reached age twelve, he became a newsie. He's now 15 years old.

**Freddy (Flinchy) Carth: **Skinny and around medium height. He's got wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. Flinchy has a problem which no one knows what to call, and he's constantly flinching as thought he's got something in his eye. He's always been kind hearted and loves to swim with his girlfriend Pepper and his friend History. Flinchy doesn't remember anything from his child hood except that he has a twin sister somewhere in the world. He's 14 years old and became a newsie at age 11.

**Molly (Pepper) Rays: **Pepper is the only girl newsie in Brooklyn, and probably will be for a long time. She's very tough and loves fighting. She can be sweet when she needs to be, but sour as well. She's got pretty black hair that does all the way to her lower back, and heather colored eyes. She and her brother, Ash, were found by the newsie's when their house was burned down by their abusive father. She's Flinchy's girlfriend and 15 years old. She was 9 when she was found by the newsies.

**Ted (Ash) Rays: **Ash is a tall boy for 13 years old. He's got curly brown hair and light blue eyes. He's always been kinder then his sister and loves just sitting out in the rain. Ash was born deaf, but it doesn't stop him from being a great newsie. He can speak perfectly fine and can read every one's lips when they talk. Ash was very young when he became a newsie, and disliked having to live on the streets, but now he wouldn't have it any other way. He's 13 years old and became a newsie when he was 7.

**Timothy (Flint) Bangs: **A silent boy of 10 years. Timothy, like Pick Pocket, was found after being chased by the cops. He, on the other hand, almost died. Timothy is blind in his right eye and was almost hit by a carriage when he was running from the cops. Indy had saved his life and he now never leaves his best friends side. Flint was abandoned by his mother when he was young and was left on the streets to care for himself. He became a newsie when he was 9.

**Spencer (History) Blare: **History is a tall boy and curly brown locks and pale green eyes. He has glasses that are cracked and a slim form. He and Specs are supposedly "brothers" but there's no proof. History was grandson to a librarian. He lived with his grandpa his whole life, but when the old man died, leaving History only a few books, he left to find the newsies for a job. Kind and brave. Always reading. Knows just about everything about New York. 16 years old and was 13 when he became a newsie.

**Indiana (Indy) Jane: **Indy is a tall boy with pitch black long hair and pale golden eyes. He's got a slightly angular face and tiny nose. Indy's always been very silent and has never really talked to anyone until he saved Flint's life. Only Flint ever hears Indy speak and usually speaks for him. He suffers from shyness and he's very unstable. Kind of mental. Indy was born on the streets and has known hunger and death his whole life. He's 13 and was 8 when he became a newsie.

**Steven (Scout) Keith: **A tiny and quick boy. He's for medium long pale maroon hair with light streets of strawberry blond. He's got emerald green eyes and dark freckles on his cheeks. He's very sneaky and a great runner. He's Spot's messanger between the other newsies of Manhattan, the Bronx, Harlem and Queens. Scout was a very wealthy boy who was taken from his family in New Mexico by his grandfather who wanted money, but he passed away and Scout found his way to Brooklyn. He's 15 and has been a newsie since he was 9.

**Jaime (Hawk) Frank: **A leath boy with thin but strong muscles. He's how brown and tan hair with chocolate brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. He's got sharp eyes and always know what's going on around Brooklyn and the other newsies. He's Spot's personal "spy" when Spot needed things done. He's another silent guy with drastic mood swings. Slightly bipolar at times. Kind when needed. He's 15 years old and he became a newsie when he was 13. He showed up at the newsies house and he refused to tell anyone where he's from.

**Danny (Stone) Jackson: **A spiky black haired boy with sage green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He and his two brothers are triplets. His history is simple; their single father was unable to care for the three of them, so he sent them to an orphanage. They escaped and became newsies instead. He's the loudest of his brothers; very animated and always trying to be the joker around the lodging house. He and his brothers are different in personality, but hard to tell apart. He's 10 years old and became a newsie at age 8.

**Davie (Timber) Jackson: **He's got spiky black hair like his other two brothers but instead he's got heather colored eyes and lightly tanned skin. His history is the same as his brothers'. He's the smart one of the three, having always studied what he could when he had a home to live in. He's good friends with Hawk, but other then that he's pretty shy. He's always got his nose in the paper, reading whatever things he can find. He's 10 years old and became a newsie at age 8.

**Dex (Dale) Jackson: **He too, has spiky black hair like his two brothers but instead of sage or heather colored eyes, he's got one of each. He's got lightly tanned skin and bright smile. He's got the same history as his brothers, although he was the closest to his father. He's very tough and big and tries his best to look bigger then he is, but sometimes fails. He's got sharp eyes and always has his eyes on the other newsies. He's 10 years old and became a newsie at age 8.

**People from 2009;**

**Delia Teichman: **A 14 year old girl around 5"2. She's got long blond hair with brown streaks of multiple colors. She's got river blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Delia's always been tougher than most girls, but as a kid, scared kids by... hugging them, surprisingly. Delia and Danielle have been inseparable from the start and spend weeks on end with each other. Delia has a twin brother, Ian, and lives in Fresno, California with her father and mother.

**Danielle V.: **Danielle is around the same height as Delia and has ultra curly strawberry blond locks which she straightens' almost every morning. She comes from a big family that all live fairly close to her; she lives in a tiny house with her mother, litter brother and multiple animals. She's been Delia's friend forever, and they always refere to each other as "adopted sisters". Danielle's around 14 like Delia and is always tripping down and up stairs. She trips on flat surfaces' and anything else that's possible, and maybe impossible. Gray eyes.

**Jordan K.: **A tall 15 year old with tan skin, brown eyes and curly brown hair which he straightens. Delia and Jordan were friends as kids, but an incident as a child left Delia enraged and Jordan confused. Although she doesn't hate him any more, she's still not the best of friends. Jordan's lived with his grandparents before, while his mother was busy working and his dad was in jail. An amazing skateboarder and a complete bad $$.

**Ian Teichman: **Ian is 14 and around his sisters height. They both look very much alike except for the eyes; while Delia's are darker, Ian's are more of a sky blue. Although he and Delia always butt heads because of their similarities, they love each other and are closer then most siblings are. He's geeky in a way and a total bookworm. He's an all A student and always finds a reason to miss out on events he can't tolerate. (Fourth of July being one of them)

**Mrs. Teichman: **Mrs. Teichman is a kind woman with a strict yet careful attitude towards her growing children. Although she's a loving mother and always seems to be over her kids shoulders naggin, Mrs. Teichman is about to loose her job, working at a printing company. She works late like her husband, 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM. She's slightly rounded with a crooked nose, always red hair, chestnut colored hair and greenish blue eyes.

**Cameron: **Cameron and Delia have never really talked and they've never really hung out, but they don't hate each other and are on about the same terms with Jordan; they tolerate him, but they're not exactly friends. He's always outside skating or playing basket ball with his brother, Jordan, or a guy on the other street named Gage. He's tall around 16 years old with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He always seemed kind to Delia and he turns out a bit... too kind?

**Corbin: **Corbin is Cameron's younger brother and seems detatched from Delia; he never talks to her, never hang out, he barely even looks at her, which always makes her wonder. He's short around 14 years old with curly light brown hair and light brown eyes. He's always skating with his brother or Jordan, but never really talks. He's pretty quiet around everyone and always trys to be like his brother, but sometime he fails, which always gets Delia's sympathy.

**Manhattan Newsies;**

**Jack (Cowboy) Kelly: **A young guy at around 16 years old. He's King of the Manhattan newsies and the leader of the strike as well. He has one dream and that's to go to Santa Fe to become a real cowboy, and he even had the chance at one time, but he denided the offer, instead staying with his newsies. He's been a brave leader and he has a strong mind. He's in love with David's sister, Sarah, and good friends with Spot and Crutchy.

**Anthony (Racetrack) Higgins: **Racetrack is a rather short Italian boy who's got a slightly rounded face, sleeked back black hair and pale brown eyes. He's in love with his cigar and always has it with him or in his mouth. He's around 15 years old and loves betting, although he always seems to loose. Race thinks he'd got a sweet heart, Mariabella, but of course, he's let down once she goes for everyone other than him. He's good friends with Spot and pretty much everyone else.

**Mark (Mush) Yade: **To put it simply, a giant teddy bear. Mush is always kind and has a heart of gold. He's got tan skin, short curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. Mush is always a good friend to the newsies and almost always the one to crack the joke. He's always laughing and asking, "Did'cha heah dat fellas?" after something funny of the sort happened. Mush is around 15 years old and one of the most built newsies in Manhattan.

**Elijah (Boots) Barker: **Boot's is a dark boy with short black hair, a rounded face and maroon eyes. He's pretty silent and doesn't speak very much, but his smile is bound to warm your heart and he's almost like Mush; big teddy bear, only smaller. Boot's likes to gamble with Race once in a while but doesn't have one true friend. He's about 14 years old and is probably one of the only black newsies around, up there with Ace.

**David (Davie) Jacobs: **David is one of the only newsies that has a home to go to after a days work. Although David and his brother Les have no need to work anymore since their father's arm healed, David had insisted that he and Les work. David's smart and always has a smile. He's sometimes very sour and can kill with his glares if he intended on it. He's a hard working newsie and Jack second in command since the strike. David is pale with wavy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

**James (Kid Blink) Jonathan: **Kid Blink is an altogether kind guy who's loud and always smiling. He lost an eye as a kid and wears an eyes patch over it. Hes got dusty blond air that's pretty short and pale sky blue eyes. He's always telling jokes to the newsies and always has his mouth open. He's an amazing singer and he's a great dancer, always up and about. One of the best sellers in Manhattan. He's best friends with Swifty.

**Other Characters That I Just Slipped In There;**

**Cornelia (Golden) Sharay: **A tall and curvy girl of 15 who has an eye on Spot. She's got long, light golden locks and bright blue eyes that are always crystal clear. She always gets what she wants and if she doesn't, throws a fit. She has no family and lives with the other girls at a dance studio. Their teacher, Madame Lovari, took each of the girls in when they couldn't find a home so now they dance for a living. Golden is very flirty and always gets whatever guy she wants

**Mariabella Rossi: **A short Italian girls with long wavy black hair and pale green eyes. She got delicate feature's and a heart that can win over any guy. She's cute and has every guy she meets wrapped around her finger. She loves Racetrack, but, being the flirt she is, goes to all the guys at one time. She's very animated at times and squeels like crazy. She's sweet, but can be sour. She too, live's with Golden and the other girls.

**

* * *

**

**Well guess what guys!? After thinking it through a bit, I've decided to let you guys use some of my characters, but ONLY, yes, _ONLY _the Brooklyn Newsies I came up with and the five girls at the very end with almost no importance what-so-ever!!! I DO have some conditions though!;**

**1. You must Review, telling me that you're going to use him/her, and which character you're using, because if I'm randomly reading a fanfiction and see one of my newsies with one of my names and descriptions I shall be very mad because it took a LONG time to type everyone's descriptions!**

**2. You must put in at least one of the chapters of your stories that he/she belongs to me, not you.**

**3. Please, if you use my characters, I ask that you keep to their descriptions! I don't care if you use the newsie names, because obviously they could already be used, but if you want a specific character that I don't have, make your own! Be creative! Use your brain! Believe me, it doesn't hurt!**

**~Thanks so much for all my supporters, and all through out the chapters, new characters may spring up, so I might be adding more! Keep on reading and put all my newsies to work!**

**~Hollis Darken/ Lonely Conlon**

**P.S.... Remember that you may NOT use the 2009 characters, but I don't own any of the Manhattan Newsies or Spot Conlon... although I'd love to own him... so much......  
**


	2. Theme Songs

**Ok, so these are the Theme songs for Delia and Spot, beginning and end, and the one for both of them! Enjoy!**

**Spot at the Beginning**

**God Must Hate Me**

Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
And I wanna go home

Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot man I'm dead  
And now my brain is bursting out of my head  
I can't think I can't breathe  
Once again

I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do  
I'm born to lose  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home

So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
You can't save me  
God Must hate me now

**Spot at the End**

**When I'm With You**

I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

You're nothing at all, I know theres a million reasons  
why I shouldn't call  
With nothing to say, could easily make this  
conversation last all day

_[Chorus]_

Another lesson I didn't get to learn  
Your my obsession  
I've got nowhere to turn

_[Chorus x2]_

**Delia at the Beginning**

**I'm Just a Kid**

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

**Delia at the End**

**I'd Do Anything**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

**Spot and Delia's Theme Song**

**Set Fire to the Third Bar**

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths Jobby that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

**Yeah, I know, some of the songs don't really make 100% sense, but I love each one of them! The first three are by Simple Plan and the last one is by Snow Patrol. Really, listen to them!**


End file.
